Une surprise inatendue
by The Miss Fairy Tail
Summary: Pendant les grands jeux inter-magique, une relation va être découverte , voir plus que ça ... Une petite mira va venir fouiller pour trouver de quoi il en tourne, va-t-elle découvrir ce qui se passe ? les principaux concernés sont ils au courants ? Venez le découvrir :3 T : langage explicite :3 Os publier sur wattpad by me, allez voir, lien en fin de chapitre, NE PAS SIGNALER


Os 2 une surprise inattendue

 _Nda: Grey et Juvia sortent secrètement ensemble depuis leur retour de l'île de tenro_

* * *

Juvia faisait donc partie de l'équipe B de fairy tail lors des grands jeux inter magiques et était donc avec mira à l'auberge, l'équipe B avait eu beaucoup plus de chance que la A, ils avaient eu 2 chambres avec 3 lits chacunes , une pour les mecs et une pour les filles, même si jellal ne restait pas dormir , il avait quand même son lit dans la chambre des garçons. Chez les filles, kan à avait rejoint les 2 filles s'y trouvant déjà ...

 **K:** dis ju ? Tu n'aurais pas grossis ?  
~~~~~~~~malaise~~~~~~~  
 **J:** kana-san ! ?! Ça ne se demande pas voyons !  
 **K:** mais regarde moi ce ventre et ces cuisses ! Tu te laisses vraiment aller la ! Tu ne veux plus plaire à Grey ?  
 **M:** kana , arrête de l'ennuyer , nous aussi on a pris du poid depuis le retour de tenro ! *Pam*  
 **K:** Juvia ? Juvia est-ce que ça va ?  
 **J:** *depuis les WC * Juvia est malade ...  
 **M:** et dire qu'on devait aller retrouver les autres  
 **J:** oh ...*pense * je leur dis ...  
Dites leur que Juvia est malade , allez y les filles , Juvia va se reposer ...

A la taverne de l'équipe A  
 **K:** Mira, je suis d'accord qu'on a pris du poid , mais la , Juvia à vraiment pris cher alors ...  
 **M:** ouais , elle nous cache quelque chose , j'en suis sûre. ...  
 **E:** eh les filles vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?  
 **M:** ah Erza, non on vient d'arriver  
 **E:** Hum Juvia n'est pas avec vous ? Elle devait venir pourtant ...  
 **M:** je sais , mais elle était pas fort bien au moment de partir , elle a même vomi donc elle est vraiment mal...AYEE ! ! Grey, tu viens de me ... Grey ?  
 **K:** il va ou la ?  
 **M:** vient Erza on va le suivre , cette histoire est vraiment louche ...

A l'auberge de l'équipe B  
 **G: *** toc toc ***** ju ? Tu es la ? C'est moi , ouvre !  
 **J:** Grey ?  
 **G:** *la prend dans ses bras * tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu viens de me faire peur ! *la serre *

Plus loin , les filles étaient occupées d'espionner le petit couple e' se questionnant: Grey ? Ce n'est plus grey-sama ? Et le tu m'as fait peur ? Ou la la la, ça nous cache des choses ces deux là. ...

 **J:** désolé mais Juvia ne se sentait pas bien et elle n'a pas plus de force *tombe mais Grey la rattrapée à temps *  
 **G:** je vois ça, attend *la porte comme une princesse jusqu'à sa chambre * repose toi , je reste à côté de toi *l'embrasse sur le front *

Un peu plus tard , du côté des filles ...  
 **E:** dis mira , ça fait une demi heure qu'on attend , cachée ici comme des cruches , on ne peut pas aller les voir maintenant ?  
 **M:** si aller on y va mais discrètement !  
*ouvre la porte de la chambre ou se trouve les deux amoureux*

Derrière la porte , les filles aperçurent Juvia couché dans son lit avec à son chevet un petit Grey somnolent, lui carresant ses longues mèches bleues, voulant s'approcher discrètement. ... Erza fit craquer le parquet et réveilla complètement les deux jeunes

 **J:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *se cache sous la couverture * que faites vous ici , vous devriez être à la taverne !  
 **G:** Hum, on toque aussi avant d'entrer à l'improviste. ..  
 **E:** heu Grey, tu peux te taire , tu ne devrais même pas te trouver ici , tu sais ...  
 **G:** heu ...c'est gadjil qui m'a demander de venir la voir , moi , j'étais obligé ...

Et de sous ça couette , Juvia se mit à sangloter ...  
Grey tira la tête, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa demoiselle c'était mise à pleurer

 **M:** Grey, soit plus gentil avec ta petite amie ...  
 **G:** quoi ? ? Mais c'est pas ma petite amie !  
 **E:** ne mens pas , On vous a vu tantôt  
 **G:** ... bon alors laisser moi le temps de la consoler les filles ,  
Juvia ? Tu m'entends , ne pleure pas ...  
 **J:** désolé Grey, Juvia est sur les nerfs , elle ne sait pas pourquoi , elle craque plus facilement ces derniers temps ...  
 **G:** ne t'inquiète pas je suis la...

Et sur ces mots , Grey consola Juvia devant le regard attendri des deux mages de rang S

 **E:** Hum, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble tout les 2 ?  
 **J:** de-depuis notre retour de l'île de tenro ...  
 **M:** oh , je vois , Erza et Grey, allez rejoindre les autres pour les prévenir qu'on ne vient pas , je vais m'occuper de juvia , allez oust ! A demain

Sur ces mots , les 2 mages de l'équipe A se retrouvèrent dehors sans dire un mot .

 **M:** alors ma cocotte , on doit parler nous 2 ...  
 **J:** Mira ?  
 **M:** sois sincère et répond à toutes mes questions !  
 **J:** mais Juvia dit toujours la vérité. ...  
 **M:** oui mais la , c'est différent  
 **J:** Juvia a peur de tes questions maintenant  
 **M:** mais non il ne faut pas avoir peur ...  
Première question ... javoue , cest pas vraiment une question ... visiblement Grey et toi cachiez votre relation ...  
 **J:** oui on l'a cachait , Grey est très jaloux de leon mais il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention , il préfère rester discret sur notre relation , on connaît Grey. ...  
 **M:** ah oui je comprends mieux sa réaction face à leon pendant mon match avec jenny mais autre chose ... avez vous déjà couché ensemble ?  
 **J:** ...  
 **M:** Juvia c'est pas le moment de devenir une tomate , je dois savoir  
 **J:** o-oui  
 **M:** oh ! Et plusieurs fois ?  
 **J:** mais mira ! *se cache sous sa couette *  
 **M:** Juvia. ...  
 **J:** o-ou-oui. ...  
 **M:** Oh ! Et dis moi , vous le faisiez , avec ou sans ?  
 **J:** Mira va trop loin avec ses question la !  
 **M:** Juvia, je veux vous aider à tenir votre secret mais il faut m'aider à éclaircir quelque-chose avant , alors je veux une réponse  
 **J:** ...je crois que c'est arriver avec et sans ...  
 **M:** oh , alors j'ai peut-être une hypothèse sur ce qui t'arrive et pourquoi . Je vais à la pharmacie , je reviens. .  
 **J:** Euh, oki , à tantôt  
 **M:** repose toi pendant ce temps  
 **J:** oui ...

Mira-Jane sortit de l'auberge et se dirigea vers la pharmacie la plus proche, avec l'idée que dans quelques mois elle serait tata et que la principal concernée par l'affaire n'était pas au courant .

Après son passage à la pharmacie , elle croisa meldy dans une ruelle, se questionnant de l'absence de juvia, elles devaient se retrouver dans un coin calme de crocus mais elle ne serait jamais arriver ,expliquant la situation , mira proposa à la mage de crime sorcière de l'accompagner pour voir la mage d'eau.

 **M:** Juvia , je suis rentrée !  
 **J:** Zzzzzzzzzz  
 **Meldy :** Juvia, il faut se réveiller  
 **J:** mais ! Je faisais un si beau rêve ! J'étais mariée à Grey et on avait des petits enfants courant partout dans la maison !  
 **M:** justement , ton rêve pourrait être réaliser, aller va aux toilettes avec ça. ...  
 **Meldy:** 2 secondes , mira tu es au courant pour leur relation ?  
 **J:** oui elle est au courant , elle nous a vu ce matin ensemble .. parlant de ça, désolé pour le lapin , je sais qu'on devait se retrouver mais , tu vois mon état . Au fait mira , c'est quoi ce que tu caches et que je dois prendre avec moi ?  
 **M:** tadam ! *montre la boîte contenant le test de grossesse *  
 **J:** ... Oh non , c'est une blague , non non non non !  
 **Meldy :** mais va le faire au lieu de t affoler c'est peut-être juste une gastro  
 **J:** Juvia y va ...  
quelques minutes après Oh non ...  
 **M:** Juvia, tu vas être maman ! *pam*  
 **Meldy :** woaw quelle réaction. .,..  
 **M:** viens m'aider à la porter

le lendemain  
 **J:** aller , Juvia va mieux et est prête pour cette journée !  
 **M:** on y va alors  
 **J:** pars déjà, Juvia doit parler à gadjil. ..  
 **G:** hein ?  
 **M:** ok je vous laisse  
 **J:**...  
 **G:** il t'a fait du mal le glaçon ?  
 **J:** non , non , tu vas juste être tonton ...  
 **G:** ah ça va ..., attend quoi ?! Le glaçon t'a mise enceinte !  
 **J:** oui  
 **G:** attend , je vais aller le frapper ...  
 **J:** NON ! Ne le fais pas , c'est pour ça que Juvia voulait te le dire avant ...  
 **G** : Hum mm mais n'empêche que s'il dérape, tu me préviens hein !

 **Laxus:** hé , faut vraiment y aller , on va être en retard !

 **Japatilola** _(pardonnez moi l'écriture de ce mot 😅😂)_ **:** n _ous voici ici , au domus flauw pour cette journée un peu particulière, depuis le début de la semaine , on vous a demander a vous cher public , de choisir parmi les guildes présentes au tournoi , pour un match entre de membre de cette guilde et les noms qui sont revenus le plus sont : Lamia-scale, saber tooth et fairy tail !_  
 _Et les mages sont : Jura, Toby , Sting, Rogue, Grey et le dernier membre de fairy tail est ..._  
 **Natsu :** moi !  
 **Laxus:** la ferme , c'est moi le plus populaire  
 **Freed:** oui Laxus, toi , et toi seul peux y aller !  
 **Gadjil:** rêvez pas les gens  
 **Mira:** Hum hum, vous nous oubliez pas un peu ,... cela peut aussi être, moi , Erza, ou encore mistgun voir kana ou bien encore Wendy !  
 **Erza :** et on peut aussi dire que ça peut être helfman mais vu son état, le match serait jouer d'avance. ...  
 **Wendy :** et vous avez oublié. ...  
 **Japatilola :** _... est une mage du nom de juvia ! La seule fille de cette partie_  
 **Mira et gadjil :** Oh merde !  
 **Juvia :** ça va aller , Juvia peut se battre..  
 **Mira:** *tout bas * fais attention , parfois , il y a des risques temporaire d'absences de magie chez certaines personnes , la magie peut venir et repartir à se guise , tu es au courant , fais attention ...

 _Le premier match_ : _Toby et Jura de Lamia-scale, ... Il est déjà fini ... Jura à achever son équipier d'une attaque ,... c'était rapide , on a rien vu ..._

 _Le deuxième match : Sting et Rogue , leur puissance est égal, se ne sont pas les dragons jumeaux pour rien , leur puissance nous coupe le souffle et malheureusement on ne peut les départager, le temps impartis est écoulé_

 _Le dernier match de la journée : le match de la guilde de fairy tail opposera Grey et Juvia_  
 **G:** ça va aller Ju ?  
 **J:** oui ne t'inquiète pas , je me suis remise , donne toi à fond !  
 **G:** tu es vraiment sûre ?  
 **J:** oui , Juvia est en pleine forme  
 _Oh que c'est mignon ! Grey s'inquiète pour sa coéquipière-rivale ._  
 _Mais bon , que le match commence !_  
 **G:** lance de glace !  
 **J:** tu sais très bien que ce genre d'attaque ne m atteint pas , sur ce ,...Oh merde !  
 _Quelle superbe esquive de Miss juvia, mais pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas rendu son corps translucide ?_  
 **G:** Juvia ? Ça va ?  
 **J** : prison d eau !  
... _rien ne se passe au grand étonnement de tout le public et de moi aussi_  
Prison d'eau ! ?! ...  
 **G:** bon , dôme de glace !  
Que se passe-t-il tu n'as plus de magie ?  
 **J:** Mira avait raison , ça peut arriver à tout moment ...  
 **G:** de quoi tu parles ?  
 **J:** donne moi tes mains Grey. ... *les pose sur son ventre *  
 **G:** non ...  
 **J:** si , tu vas être papa ...  
 **G:** ... *tombe *

 _Nous ne voyons et entendu plus rien depuis déjà plusieurs minutes ..._  
 _Que peut il se passer sous ce dôme ? Oh , il se fissure et la seule personne encore debout est ...JUVIA ! Grey n'a pas l'air amoché pourtant , que c'est-il passé sous ce dôme ?_

 **J:** Grey, relèves toi , tu as l'air ridicule  
 **Levy :** Grey ? Juvia , tu as dit Grey ? Tu ne dis plus le sama ?  
 **J:** Euh si levy , tu as du mal entendre  
 **L:** menteuse , que nous caches tu ?  
 **J:** Levy San ! nous sommes au milieu de l'arène arrête de crier !  
 **L:** Pourquoi tu n'as plus de pouvoir ? comment tu as vaincu Grey ? pourquoi tu as grossi ? pourquoi tu n'utilise plus le sama ? Oh ! mince , je viens de comprendre , tu as combattu dans ton état ?

 _Ce qui se passe dans l'arène est fort bizzare , une discussion à débuté mais on ne comprend pas tout_  
 **Monsieur yajima :** cette jeune demoiselle est enceinte  
 **Tous :** ?!  
 **Jason :** C'est cooooooool ! Ça c'est du scoop ! Cool cool cool ! ! Mais ? Qui est le père ?  
 **J:** Juvia , Juvia n'est pas bien ... *tombe, mais Grey la rattrape à temps *  
 **L:** Grey ? C'est toi le père ?  
 **Tous:** !?  
 **G:** Oui ... je suis en couple avec Juvia et on va être parents ...

Quelques années plus tard

 **? :** Quelle belle histoire tata , c'est comme ça que tout le monde a su la relation de mes parents et ma venue future !  
 **? :** Oui , c'est ça, tu as tout compris mon ange  
 **? :** Cristal ! Ton père nous attend !  
 **C:** au revoir tata mira !  
 **M:** Aller à demain , à plus ju !  
 **J:** Qu'est-ce qu'elle te racontait encore ?  
 **C:** Comment tu as battu papa au gjim  
 **J:** Ah oui, ça, ça date !  
 **? :** Vous êtes là, c'est pas trop tôt !  
 **J:** Grey ..., c'est de la faute de mira , elle lui racontait encore des histoires  
 **C:** Au final , je suis une belle surprise ...

Fin 😍

* * *

 **Alors voilà la fin de mon os , tout gruvia bien sûr, j'espère qu'il vous a plu !**

 **Keurkeur 💚💙**  
 **Cristal 😘😘**

 _ **Petite pub : j'ai ouvert mon compte wattpad ou je publie beaucoup plus de chose étant donné qu'il est en VF ahahaha pour y accéder: iframe width="157" height="25" src=" follow/miss-fairy-tail" frameborder="0" allowfullscreen/iframe**_

Mots : 2175 😱


End file.
